Hate to love, love to hate
by Jaylia
Summary: They had to become friends, sometime in life (XF, LG, AZ pairings) Finished!
1. Chapter 1

lovehate01 *Author's Note:   
This is taking place in America. Lina and CO do know English, but they use some Japanese phrases. So it's all well and good ? 

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!!" Lina and Amelia watch as flames of fire appeared around Filia, making her eyes turn pure pink. 

"Er, Filia-san." Amelia tried to calm her down. 

"Filia, Filia, Filia.... You can't let him get to you like this." Lina said. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu! Sore wa himitsu desu! Sore wa himitsu desu!" Filia balled her fist as she mimicked Xellos. "NAMAGOMI NO BAKA!" She struck the wall with her mace. 

"Er Filia..." Amelia and Lina sweatdropped. Filia continued on ranting about how she hated Xellos. Lina and Amelia snuck out of the room.   


"I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" Xellos yelled, punching the wall with his fist. Black energy swirled around him. 

"Um Xellos?" Gourry tried to get his attention. 

"Seems like Xellos really does get upset." Zelgadis commented with a grin. Xellos didn't even hear him. 

"Namagomi! Namagomi! Namagomi!" Xellos's black aura spread around him, in the shape of a cone. "DRAGON NO BAKA!" He yelled, landing another punch on the wall. 

"Er Xellos...?" Zelgadis looked up from his book and sweatdropped. Even Gourry got irritated. They both snuck out of the room. Xellos ranted on about how he hated Filia, not noticing he was talking to himself.   


"Hmph!" Filia and Xellos turned in the other direction when they saw the other looking at them. Lina sighed placing her head in her hands. 

'This has been going on for days and they are still acting like this!" She said to herself. She looked up to see Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadis with the same expression. 

'Yaaah! I can't take this anymore! If it happens any longer, I won't be able to eat!' Lina yelled mentally. She grinned to herself when she remembered what she and Amelia planned 

"Hey Amelia! You still owe me an ice cream cone!" Lina said to the younger girl. 

"No I don.... Oh yeah I do. Well we better get it now. Better sooner than later." Amelia sighed, playing her part right. She got up and sweatdropped as Lina glared at her. 

"Thought you were going to get away with it?" Lina asked. The walked around the corner and Lina placed her arm around Amelia. 

"I can't stand how Filia and Xellos are acting. So we are going to have to use THE PLAN." Lina said. 

"Nani? THE PLAN? They'll kill each other if we use THE PLAN." Amelia protested. 

"That's the only way to go." Lina shook her head sadly. 

"Alright. We can do that tonight." Amelia sighed reluctantly.   


"So Gourry, Zelgadis. How are you on this wonderful day?" Filia asked, sipping her tea. 

"Great. It's nice out, ne?" Gourry answered cheerfully. Xellos scowled. 

"I guess it's alright." Zelgadis looked up, then looked back down to his magic book. Gourry went on stealing sausage from Lina's plate. 

"Decided to ignore me, ne Filia-chan?" Xellos asked, his eyes opened. 

"No reason to talk to you, Xellos-chan." Filia rolled her eyes. 

"Oh but on a beautiful day like today, who is there to ignore?" Xellos asked. 

"Oh nobody! It's too beautiful to ignore anybody. It's also a wonderful day to sing, ne Xellos-chan?" Filia asked, her voice dripping with sugary sweet venom. 

"Oh I have to disagree, Filia-chan. it's too good of a day to sing." Xellos said. His voice was cheerful, but strained. 

"Ooooh no! It's a perfect day to sing. *Ahem* I want to become a bird and fly in the sky, Searching out a far-off, distant hope..." Filia started to sing Breeze. 

Xellos blinked, he assumed she would sing like some 'life is wonderful' song. 

"But if I looked down on myself, far below. I wonder, would I only be living recklessly?" Filia's voice was getting some feeling into the song. 

"If I can look at the present in this manner, Then even getting hurt, or what will come tomorrow won't scare me..." Xellos added. 

He always liked the song, spite the fact it was positive. Likewise did Filia. So they easily sang together, without realizing who was singing along with them. 

"I want to go ride the wind to the ends of my dreams, Putting on the wings called bravery. I want to keep a spirit that can turn into a bird and gaze down. I won't lose to everyday reality!" Filia and Xellos made it a duet their voice blending in perfectly. 

"A difficult road, like it's chosen by a beast, If the key is lost, I won't have even fallen..." Filia started the next verse. She stood up as she said this walking to the front of the room. 

"But, people are always getting confused, and when they're alone, they lose their once-high strength." Xellos followed her. 

Amelia and Lina walked back in the breakfast room (Ice cream in hand) And where startled by the site of Filia and Xellos, joining hands and singing... together. 

"Sure, I want to ride the winds to the ends of my dreams, straining my eyes, called bravery. And even if I walk this beastly difficult path, I won't lose that keep-fighting spirit." They joined together on the duet again. 

"If I can search out my tiny self so far below..." Filia sang. 

"I want to go ride the wind to the ends of my dreams, Putting on the wings called bravery. I want to keep a spirit that can turn into a bird and gaze down. I won't lose to everyday reality!" 

They ended the song with their eyes closed. Filia and Xellos had one of their hands stretched out; the other was holding each other's. The people in the breakfast room clapped for Filia and Xellos, who blinked then, looked at each other. Then down at their hands. 

"Nani?" They asked, blinking. 

"Beautiful! Beautiful! I'm the owner of this hotel. This is the biggest hotel around here. We have live singing for professionals on Wednesdays.... Oh what luck its Wednesday! How about if you sing tonight with the professionals!" The man suggested excitedly. 

"Nani?" The asked again stupidly. 

"No wait. They will sing for you... If you pay us first." 

"And just who might you be?" The hotel owner asked. 

"I am Lina Inverse. Their agent." Lina's sunglasses rested on her hair. Her shorts where ironed perfectly along with her ruby shirt. Her face displayed her business-like attitude. The people here in America didn't recognize the sorceress. 

"Lina Inverse, eh?" The man gave her a look over. 

"I'll be willing to negotiate." Lina said. Her voice dropped lower. 

"Well... Stop by my office and we might be able to decide something." The manager said in his best snobby voice. He handed Lina a card. 

"Will do..." The man walked off with a nod to Filia and Xellos. 

"Yatta! I'm in the money..." Lina laughed. 'The PLAN will have to wait for later.' Lina thought 

"Nani, Nani, NANI??" Filia and Xellos asked. 

"I cannot sing with that!" Filia exclaimed. 

"It's not like I want to sing with you either." Xellos said. "I could always teleport out anyway." Xellos teleported away. 

"Nani! You can't do that! Xellos! Come back here! I need the money!" Lina shouted after him. The people in the breakfast room didn't notice them. 

"Humph. Now what money will we make." Lina sat down, figuring out what she was going to do to Xellos. 

"First I'll choke him. Then I'll kick him. Then I'll stuff a fireball down his throat. Then I'll-" she was cut off by Xellos popping back in the room. He fell and landed on his butt. A stone tablet fell with him. 

"Xellos... Yahoo! We can do it now!" Lina jumped in the air for joy. 

"Lina-san! Look." Amelia picked up the tablet while Xellos got up and rubbed his bottom. 

"Do it. Signed Zelas." Amelia said, reading the tablet aloud. 

"That means... You have to sing for us, ne Xellos?" Lina grinned evilly. 

"H-Hai Lina-san!" Xellos looked at Lina's evil grin worriedly. 

"Great! Let's see. I'm your agent. Amelia can be your, ah, uh designer! Clothes designer. And uh Gourry and Zelgadis you are their... Bodyguards!" Lina clapped her hands. 

"Ok lets get to work. Amelia! You get some of the best clothes ready for Filia and Xellos. Gourry! Zel! You go with Amelia and get some different clothes." Lina directed. 

"Oi Lina. What's wrong with these?" Gourry asked. 

"You jellyfish! You think that's a good to wear surfer shorts, a baggy shirt with trees on them, and sandals to be bodyguards?!" Lina yelled at him. 

"Uh..." Gourry scratched his head. 

"Never mind. Don't answer it. Xellos, Filia! You go and get some rest." Lina turned her attention to the other two. 

"I will NOT work with a mazoku!" Filia folded her arms. 

"Yes. You. Will." Lina looked at her with evil eyes. Filia stepped back and raised her arms in front of her face. 

"H-h-Hai!" she answered. Xellos chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Lina's eyes. 

"Let's meet back here at noon!" Lina suggested. 

"Hai!" Everyone agreed with forced enthusiasm. 

"Amelia... Don't forget your lucky ribbon before you go." Lina said. 

"Huh? Oh no I can't forget it!" Amelia said in panic. She ran off towards their rooms. 

"Wait Amelia you forgot the key!" Lina ran off after her. 

"Women..." Gourry and Zelgadis sweatdropped. Filia and Xellos turned around to walk off but instead bumped heads. 

"Ano... Filia, Has anyone ever told you, you have a hard head." Xellos asked rubbing his forehead. 

"Why you! Argh!" She pulled out her mace and it connected with his skull. 

"Don't forget to write!" Xellos called as he flew out the window. Filia stalked off.   


"We may have to plan the PLAN later." Lina whispered to Amelia in Amelia's room. 

"Well we might be able to pull it off." Amelia said. "I've got an idea." She told Lina her idea and a smile appeared on Lina's face. 

"Oh great! Maybe this would help them appreciate each other." Lina said gleefully. 

"Or kill each other." Amelia gulped. 

"Haha… Don't worry." Lina stood up and waved her hand around. Amelia nodded.   


"Miss Lina! Miss Lina!" Daniel, the owner, came running towards Lina in a panic. 

"Nani? What is it?" Lina asked. 

"The singers. The singers we were going to use had to cancel out. We need you to sing for us tonight." Daniel said. 

"Nani! We can't sing!" Lina argued. 

"Fifty percent raise." The owner said folding his arms. 

"You got some singers." Lina said immediately   


"I will not sing out in front of those people." Zelgadis frowned. 

"Come on Zelgadis… We are getting paid." Lina wheedled. 

"Zelgadis-San, please?" Amelia looked at him with watery eyes. Zelgadis sighed reluctantly. 

"Yatta! Let's see… Gourry! Did you figure out what we can sing?" Lina said turning to her best friend. 

"Hmm, I figured we can sing these three, after those other songs… " Gourry showed her the program. 

Lina's chin dropped. 'Well, he knows more than I thought.' She thought with a smile. 

"That's great! Amelia! Go see how our duet are doing now." Lina directed. 

"Hai!" Amelia went off to where Filia and Xellos where practicing. 

"…That's not right, Namagomi!" She heard Filia say. 

"Oooh! And you're saying you are doing it right?" Xellos asked her. 

"I shouldn't get mad! That's what he wants!" Filia said aloud, to herself. 

"Filia-san! Xellos-san! You can't argue now! It's almost time to start." Amelia cried out, rushing into the room. 

"But…" Filia and Xellos yelled. 

"No buts about it." Amelia shook her head, hand on hip. "In the name of justice you will practice!" She said, jumping on a microphone. She saw them about to protest.

"Now!" She growled with evil justice eyes.

"Yes Ma'am!" They agreed. They immediately started singing, 'Don't be discouraged.'

"Beautiful! Beautiful! Now remember, after you take a bow, take each other's hand and wave to the crowd, then walk off." Amelia said.

"Nani?" Filia yelled.

"I will not hold that, violent dragon's hand." Xellos frowned.

"Not like I wanna hold a baka namagomi hand either!" Filia folded her arms.

"Yes you will!" Amelia's eyes turned evil again. Filia and Xellos gulped and Amelia walked out of the room.

[Take me back][1]   


   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/lovehate.html



	2. Chapter 2

lovehate02 "So in the world, In this wide world, There are many things we don't know about, Many emotional things are waiting for you, release yourself to the freedom." Gourry ended his song with the audience clapping profusely. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Gourry grinned, bowed then waved to the crowd before exiting. 

"Gourry! You were great!" Lina exclaimed, giving him a small hug. 

"They loved you!" Amelia grinned. "This is for good luck Filia, Xellos." Amelia shook their hands with a big smile on her face. 

"Thanks Amelia." Filia smiled back while Xellos grunted. 

"Hopefully this works." Amelia told Lina. 

"Trust me… It'll work. My mom used to do this to my sister and I when we didn't get along." Lina said. 

"But don't you think magical glue is a little bit severe?" Amelia asked frightfully. Zelgadis and Gourry facefaulted. 

"Amelia… Lina... You just magically glued their hands?" Zelgadis asked slowly. 

"Yep!" Lina said proudly. 

"When I shook their hands it was magically put on." Amelia took her pose with a big grin. 

"But Lina! They'll kill each other." Gourry protested. 

"Yeah! And Xellos is way more powerful than Filia!" Zelgadis added. 

"Oh'hahaha. Don't worry about that. The glue is magic. It'll make their powers even… so if they decide to kill each other, well, it'll be equal." Lina laughed. Amelia put up two fingers. Gourry and Zelgadis facefaulted again. 

They waited till Filia and Xellos finished their songs. Amelia bit her lip nervously as Filia and Xellos took hands and waved to the crowd. They walked off stage. 

"Oh you guys were great!" Lina said nervously. 

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Amelia grinned. 

"Hey, it's time to get on stage, come on!" Zelgadis motioned for them to leave. 

"Hmm… They must be nervous." Filia said thoughtfully. 

"You can let go of my hand now, Filia." Xellos said. 

"Huh? Oh sorry, I forgot…" Filia laughed nervously and tried to pull her hand from his. 

"Nani? I can't." A confused Filia told him, tugging her arm. 

"Come on Filia. I really don't have time for jokes." The trickster pulled his arm from Filia's, but in defeat. 

"Argh! Xellos what did you do to my hand?" Filia yelled at him. 

"Me? I didn't do a thing, If I had done it, I would have taped your mouth shut." Xellos threw back at her. 

"Argh! I hate you!" Filia shouted, pulling on her hair with her free hand. 

"Oh I love you too." Xellos said sarcastically. He concentrated some power to his free and tried to blast their hands apart. 

"What are we going to do? What are we going to … Aaack!" Filia screamed. All the power in his hands destroyed the back stage. 

"Hmm. It didn't work." Xellos said thoughtfully. 

"Xellos! What are you doing? Trying to destroy everything?" Filia demanded. Her voice was high and shrilly. 

"Well I was trying to separate our hands, but it doesn't seem to work. Eh'hehehe." Xellos rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. 

"Xellos… you idiot! Filia yelled at him. She flipped up her dress to get her mace, and posed to smack him on the head. 

"Well gotta go. Nice knowin' ya." Xellos said and tried to teleport. Instead Mace-sama met the top of his head. 

"Filia! That hurts!" He whined. He didn't have time for anything else because another hit was coming for him. Xellos's eyes popped out of his head as he ran to dodge the Mace, dragging Filia along with him. ^_^ 

"Xellos!" She yelled, gaining her posture and running after him. On stage, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia sang to the crowd nervously. They could hear Filia running after Xellos and hear Xellos teasing Filia. 

"That's all for tonight folks. Come back next time!" Lina smiled at the crowed and she and the others rushed off stage. 

"Nani? Nani? Nani?" Lina came to a complete stop with the rest bumping in to her. Their eyes trailed around the damaged room where marks of Filia's Mace-sama had been in the wall. 

"Help me!" Xellos yelled. 

"Baka no namagomi! Get back here!" Filia yelled, reaching for his head with her mace. 

"Sleep!" Xellos put a sleeping spell on her mace, which reached all the way up to her. 

"Huh? What?" Filia blinked before falling asleep. 

"Haha… violent dragon." Xellos laughed, but a few seconds later, the sleeping spell affected him. 

"Er Amelia. Which glue did you use?" Lina asked slowly. 

"This one." Amelia showed Lina the tube. 

"Nani!" Lina's eyes popped up. 

"What she means is the super magic glue." Gourry smiled, reading what the tube said. 

"I know that, jellyfish." Lina recovered and knocked Gourry in the head. 

"Ow…" He muttered. 

"Lina-san? Lina-san? What's wrong, you told me to use this one." Amelia protested. 

"I said the regular. NOT the super. Read the warnings." Lina sighed. 

"Hmm… may cause spells to affect on yourself if connected with another." Amelia skimmed over the warnings and gasped. 

"Lina-san! What should we do?" Amelia asked frantically. 

"I don't know! I don't know!" She yelled, pulling on her hair. 

"Here look. If overdose used, call this number immediately. 1-800-Met-tallium." Zelgadis leaned over Amelia and looked closely at the bottle. That made Amelia blush. 

"Why don't you go call the number and get some help." He suggested to her. 

"H-h-hai!" Amelia agreed. She floated, on a cloud, to call the number. 

"Great show tonight. You all will bring me...." Mr. Daniel walked into the back room, and stopped in mid-sentence. 

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Was al he could say. His hand was to his mouth; his eyes wide open, pointing at the damaged room. 

"Er, Daniel-san… how about that pay now." Lina asked, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.   


"Hello." A deep woman's voice answered the phone. 

"Yes, this is Amelia Seyruun. Justice isn't with us at the moment so I've called for your help. We accidentally used an over dose of magical super glue. It wouldn't be such a problem but, It was used on the hands of two enemies." Amelia sniffed for affected. 

"Oh darling." The woman laughed. "OK let's see. I need the names of the two people." She said in a professional tone. The lady took a sip of some wine. 

"Hai! Filia Ul Copt and Xellos Mettallium." Amelia answered. She heard the lady choke on something. 

"Huh? Lady-san? Is there something wrong?" Amelia asked. 

"Hmm? Oh no! Uh let's see... Xellos is a mazoku and Filia is a dragon correct?" The lady asked, regaining her pose. 

"Yes! How did you know?" Amelia asked. 

"I, uh, looked in my records. Anyway, what will happen is, the glue won't wear off till they get along, or at least really act like they get along. So what to do is lock them in a room where they cannot use magic. Throw in some stuff they'll need and it'll be fine." The lady grinned. 

'This will be fun.' She thought. 

"Oh thank you very much. You sure it would work?" Amelia asked. 

"Positive." The lady made a face when she said that. 

"Oh thank you. I'll be sure to use it. Bye!" Amelia hung up the phone and ran out to Lina. 

"Lina-san! Lina-san! I called and the lady said..." She stopped, seeing Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis (Zelgadis was dragging Xellos and holding Filia) running out of the door and an angry Mr. Daniel running after them. 

"I guess this means we don't get paid." Lina asked him hopefully. 

"Of course not!" Mr. Daniel's face was pure red, steam coming out of his ears. 

"Uh Lina-san?" Amelia asked. She ran towards the group, avoiding Mr. Daniel. 

"Great doing business with you!" Gourry called to him. 

"@#$%^& *&^%$# @#$%^&*!" He yelled *Author's note How could he yell that anyway? *

[Take me back][1]   


   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/lovehate.html



	3. Chapter 3

lovehate03 "Hmm. Magical room… Magical room… Anyone know how we could do that?" Lina asked in frustration. They had been thinking for hours about how to do it. Amelia reapplied a sleeping spell on Filia and Xellos. 

"If I could I would have done it long time ago." Zelgadis muttered. 

"No time for sad memories, Zel! Quick Amelia! Call that lady back!" Lina ordered. 

"Hai!" Amelia rushed off. 

"Zel! You go to the library again and look through it." Lina pointed to the door. Zelgadis sighed and went towards the door. 

"Gourry you are going with me!" Lina grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair. 

"Oi.... Lina... Just where are we going." Gourry asked, being dragged by his shirt. Lina ran out the door past Zelgadis and down the road 

"To the most dangerous of them all." Lina said, lowering her voice. 

"Where is that?" He asked. 

"To the new diner down the street!" Lina exclaimed.   


"Lina-san? Gourry-san? Zelgadis-san?" Amelia walked back into the empty lobby where everyone was. 

"Excuse me Ma'am, are you looking for the red haired girl with the blond guy, and the blue guy?" A girl walked up to Amelia quietly. 

"Hmm? Oh yes, can you tell me where they went?" Amelia asked looking down at the girl. 

"The blue guy said to tell you that he went to the library, and if your finished before everyone gets back to meet him there." The girl said, proud she remembered everything. 

"Thanks." Amelia smiled and started to hand the girl a lollipop, when the girl's mother snatched her away. 

"You don't talk to strangers, Suzy!" She exclaimed. 

"Nani?" Amelia blinked, looking after the lady, then shrugged and went towards the library.   


"Aaah." Lina patted her stomach. 

"Lina? Where are Filia and Xellos?" Gourry asked her. 

"Filia and Xellos? Oh no! Zel probably left them behind!" Lina exclaimed. 

"Well what should we do?" Gourry asked. 

"We go get them, jellyfish!" Lina smacked him on the head and grabbed him and raced off, forgetting to pay their bill.   


"Zelgadis-san? Zelgadis-san, where are you?" Amelia whispered. She looked around the library's sorcery section. 

"Amelia…" Zelgadis popped up behind her. 

"Eeek! Oh it's you. You scared me!" Amelia said, putting a hand to her heart. "Have you found anything?" She added. 

"Nah. All the stuff they have here is saying the sorcery is just fiction, so I don't know what we can do. They don't have any spells." Zelgadis shrugged. 

"Well ask if the have a sorcerer's guild around here." Amelia suggested. 

"They wouldn't. They don't believe in it." Zelgadis sighed.

"How about if they do… tell you what. If they do, I'll look into the spells we need and you can look into a cure. This is America, They may have some different stuff then we do." Amelia said slyly.

"Well…" Zelgadis hesitated.

"Come on… it'll be fun. Plus we won't have to hear Filia and Xellos arguing anymore, if we find what we need." Amelia grabbed his arm and lead him to the front desk.

[Take me home][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/lovehate.html



	4. Chapter 4

lovehate04 When Gourry and Lina ran up they saw Filia and Xellos still sleeping but propped up on a chair. 

"Oh great, they are still here… Hmm no damage to the hotel, so that means they haven't woke up." Lina looked around. 

"Oi… Lina… Who is that lady?" Gourry pointed to a lady, who appeared about the age of twenty-five sitting next to Filia and Xellos. 

"Huh?" Lina walked over to Filia and Xellos and looked at the lady in curiosity. 

"You must be Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev." The lady startled Lina. 

"So, people know me already." Lina recovered with stars appearing in her eyes. The lady fought the urge to roll her eyes, but instead uncrossed her long legs and stood up. 

"Zelas Mettallium from Wolf Pack Island. Maker of Mettallium's Magical Super Glue. Glad to meet you." Zelas introduced herself sticking her hand out to shake Lina's. 

"Ze-Ze-Zelas?" Lina blinked up. 

"Huh?" Gourry looked from Zelas to Lina to Zelas to Lina to Zelas to Lina. "Lina who…?" He started to ask. 

"Zelas Mettallium! You idiot! Xellos' creator! Master of all beast!" Lina cried out, hitting Gourry on the head. Zelas chuckled. 

"I can see why Xellos hangs around you all so much." She said. 

"So you came to help us?" Lina asked. 

"You don't have to say it like that." Zelas sweatdropped then added, "I've come to make a deal." 

"Hmm? What kind a deal?" Lina asked. 

"Well I'll help you with the glue, if you get me fifty bottles of the best wine in Zephelia." Zelas said. 

"Fifty?" Lina and Gourry's mouth dropped. 

"Hai!" Zelas smiled. "Don't worry. I'm letting you off easy." Zelas grinned, closing her eyes in 'Xellos Fashion' 

"Letting us off easy? Well what does she call hard?" Lina muttered. "OK we except… What do we have to do?" 

Zelas grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way. To tell you the truth Xellos designed most of the glue so I don't know how to immediately 'un-glue' them." 

"Aw. I knew it was too good to be true…" Lina sighed. 

"Wait, wait. I just said I couldn't do it immediately. But if we get these few charms we can put them in a room and keep their power sealed. Once they get along and cooperate their power will come back to them, and they will be able to get out." Zelas explained. 

"Sugoi!" Lina exclaimed. She leaned over to Zelas and slightly whispered, "You think Xellos would mind if I took some of his power?" 

"Most likely not. He's very protective of that." Lina and Zelas chuckled. 

"Hmm… I've been thinking." Gourry said thoughtfully. Lina looked up at him. 

"Wouldn't Xellos be able to take the glue off if he designed it?" Gourry asked. 

"Good question. I suppose so, but he'd need a certain amount of power to do it. Obviously he didn't recognize that is was super glue, otherwise they'd be separated by now." Zelas explained. 

"Well, well. What are we waiting for? Let's go find the charms, and lock 'em up!" Lina raised a fist in the air. Gourry and Zelas smiled and agreed.   


"Hmm? I wonder if Lina-san and Gourry-san found something yet." Amelia said aloud, to no one in particular. 

"If I know them right, they probably went to a restaurant." Zelgadis muttered, flipping through another spell book. 

"Probably... Ne, you found anything?" Amelia asked. 

"Not a thing." Zelgadis answered. "I knew this was a bad idea..." He said to himself. 

"Me either." Amelia overheard him but decided to ignore him. 

"Hey. It says you would need some kind of charm. They say they sell it anywhere, but it depends on what kind of magical super super glue. What was the super glue called?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Uh, er, hmm... I think Mettallium's Magical Super Glue." Amelia said slowly. 

"Mettallium?" Zelgadis asked. "Hmm. That's it! It's probably that Fruitcake's super glue!" Zelgadis scowled. 

"Hmm? Nani?" Amelia asked, puzzled. 

"Mettallium. Get it? Xellos Mettallium" Zelgadis said this slowly. 

"Oooh. I get it." Amelia said, then added, "You don't have to say like I'm a baby." She looked back down at the book in her hand. 

Zelgadis twitched. Amelia kept on reading. Zelgadis balled up his fist. Amelia kept on reading. 

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!!!" Zelgadiss shouted. 

"Shhh." The librarian scolded. Zelgadis sweatdropped and lowered his voice. 

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?" He whispered. 

"Huh? Oh! Gomen Zelgadis-san! I was just reading this book about Chimeras! It's really interesting." Amelia said brightly. 

"Grrr... Why didn't I leave her? Chimera? Where? Where? Let me see!" Zelgadis rushed to Amelia's side and tried to look at the book. 

Amelia pulled the book out of his sight. 

"It's stuff you wouldn't be interested in. It just shows how to make a Chimera. How to reverse a Chimera. How to kill a Chimera and uh..." Amelia looked down the list of How to. 

"Amelia you just made my day!" Zelgadis cried out. He snatched the book from her hands and planted a kiss on her lips then ran out. 

"Yahoo!" Amelia heard him shout. 

"Huh?" Amelia put her hand to her lips then jumped up. "Zelgadis-san! Wait!" Amelia cried after him. 

"Shhh!" The librarian cried out to her.[][1]

[Take me back][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/lovehate.html



	5. Chapter 5

lovehate5 "I think this is the last charm we need!" Lina cried out raising the purple charm in her hand. 

"Hurry up Lina! I wanna finish this book." Zelgadis said angrily. Lina told him he had to help them first, And that if there were any cure in there, it wouldn't go away.

Lina ignored him and place two feather-shaped charms on the ground, then placing two stone shaped charms over them. Zelgadis and Gourry carried Xellos and Filia to a little room. Lina closed her eyes and placed her hands over the charms. 

"Earth below me submit to my will." She started. The ground beneath the charms started to turn to mud. 

"Seal this power." The earth swallowed the charms, then returned back to the stiff ground. Lina sighed and stood up. 

"Yatta!" She winked and held up two fingers. 

"Great job, Lina Inverse. Make sure you leave this in there with them." Zelas handed Lina some packages that made Lina blush. 

"Well gotta get back to business. Here deliver the wine to this address. Ja ne!" Zelas handed Lina a piece of paper, then teleported away. Lina muttered something about acting like Xellos. 

"Hurry Lina-san! The door is closing." Amelia exclaimed. Lina nodded. They all started loading the food, tents, ovens, stoves and a refrigerator in there. Zelgadis sighed, looking at all the stuff Lina and Amelia insisted they have. 

"I don't think they need all this food..." Lina said, looking longingly at the food spread out. 

"I agree... I'm sure they won't eat it all." Gourry said, joining Lina. 

"But Lina-san. How will they eat?" Amelia asked. 

"Who cares! Let's go." Zelgadis butted in. 

"Whoever heard of a mazoku needing to eat." Lina asked. 

"But what about Filia-san?" Amelia asked. 

Gourry turned to Lina 

"She's a dragon." Lina said 

"Who cares if they do or not. I need to hurry so I can..." Zelgadis was cut off by a slam. They all looked over and noticed the door shut. 

"Oooh Lina-san! What do we do?" Amelia asked worriedly. Zelgadis looked like he was about to blow his top off. 

"We'll be here forever! When would Filia and Xellos ever be friends?" Zelgadis asked angrily. 

"Don't worry." Lina smiled and walked up to the door. "Lord of darkness, of the four worlds. I call upon thee. Grant me the power you possess." Lina's talisman lit up. "Lord of the terrifying dreams, Sword of cold and darkness. Free yourself from the bonds of heaven. Become one with my power, one with my body! And let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even "I think this is the last charm we need!" Lina cried out raising the purple charm in her hand. 

"Hurry up Lina! I wanna finish this book." Zelgadis said angrily. Lina told him he had to help them first, And that if there were any cure in there, it wouldn't go away.   


Lina ignored him and place two feather-shaped charms on the ground, then placing two stone shaped charms over them. Zelgadis and Gourry carried Xellos and Filia to a little room. Lina closed her eyes and placed her hands over the charms. 

"Earth below me submit to my will." She started. The ground beneath the charms started to turn to mud. 

"Seal this power till friendship." The earth swallowed the charms, then returned back to the stiff ground. Lina sighed and stood up. 

"Yatta!" She winked and held up two fingers. 

"Great job, Lina Inverse. Make sure you leave this in there with them." Zelas handed Lina some packages that made Lina blush. 

"Well gotta get back to business. Here deliver the wine to this address. Ja ne!" Zelas handed Lina a piece of paper, then teleported away. Lina muttered something about acting like Xellos. 

"Hurry Lina-san! The door is closing." Amelia exclaimed. Lina nodded. They all started loading the food, tents, ovens, stoves and a refrigerator in there. Zelgadis sighed, looking at all the stuff Lina and Amelia insisted they have. 

"I don't think they need all this food..." Lina said, looking longingly at the food spread out. 

"I agree... I'm sure they won't eat it all." Gourry said, joining Lina. 

"But Lina-san. How will they eat?" Amelia asked. 

"Who cares! Let's go." Zelgadis butted in. 

"Whoever heard of a mazoku needing to eat." Lina asked. 

"But what about Filia-san?" Amelia asked. 

Gourry turned to Lina 

"She's a dragon." Lina said 

"Who cares if they do or not. I need to hurry so I can..." Zelgadis was cut off by a slam. They all looked over and noticed the door shut. 

"Oooh Lina-san! What do we do?" Amelia asked worriedly. Zelgadis looked like he was about to blow his top off. 

"We'll be here forever! When would Filia and Xellos ever be friends?" Zelgadis asked angrily. 

"Don't worry." Lina smiled and walked up to the door. "Lord of darkness, of the four worlds. I call upon thee. Grant me the power you possess." Lina's talisman lit up. "Lord of the terrifying dreams, Sword of cold and darkness. Free yourself from the bonds of heaven. Become one with my power, one with my body! And let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! Ragna Blade." Lina ran at the door and sliced it with her Ragna Blade. The door didn't budge. 

"Nani?!" Zelgadis, Amelia, Gourry, and Lina exclaimed. 

"Now I know we'll be here forever." Zelgadis slumped to the floor. 

"Aw Zelgadis-san." Amelia pulled out the book he was looking at earlier. "Here Zelgadis-san." She handed it to him. Zelgadis looked up grumpily but noticed the book. 

"A-Amelia..."He took the book with a smile. Amelia blushed and giggled to herself. 

"...Gourry! That's mine! Don't eat that!" Another food war was starting. Amelia sighed. "Well might as well start on the tents."   


So warm... 

Xellos woke up slowly, looking down at Filia lying on his chest. It didn't register at first, but then he realized who she was. 

"Agh!" He yelled, jumping away from her. Filia woke up. 

"Xellos?" She asked. She looked down at her hand. "Shimatta! It wasn't a dream." She sighed. They both didn't recognize where they were. 

"Justice is with me! I shall win!" The heard Amelia say. They crawled out of the tent. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia were... bowling? 

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Lina shouted out. "Go Lina!" Gourry shouted to his partner. Lina winked. 

"Zelgadis-san! Give it your best shot!" Amelia cheered. She took a sip of her Diet Justice Pepsi. 

"Alright!" Zelgadis picked up a ball and walked backwards then ran forwards and rolled the ball. "Strike!" He gave Amelia thumbs up. 

"Stop!" Filia and Xellos cried out. They four turned to Filia and Xellos. 

"Lina-san! What is going on? And why am," Filia lifted up her and Xellos's arm. "Paired with this thing?" 

"Yaah! Filia I'm not a thing!" Xellos protested. 

"Well see… We used some magic glue to glue your hands. Only thing is that Amelia accidentally used super magic glue. So Er… Until you two can get along, you two are stuck like that." Lina shrugged. 

"Nani?" Filia fainted. 

"Hmm. It looks like the ryuzoku can take much shock." Xellos commented. 

"Xellos-san! You two will be together forever if you act like that. Even Zelas-san can't help you. She recommended this." Amelia said. 

"Juuo-sama?" Xellos gulped. 'She's letting me go through this?' Xellos fainted. 

"Hmm. So Mazoku can faint." Gourry said. The others nodded. 

"Well I'll go make dinner. Anyone wanna help?" Amelia asked. 

"I'll help." Zelgadis stood up with a sigh.

[Take me back][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/lovehate.html



	6. Chapter 6

lovehate6 "I can't sleep. He's right there.' Filia thought. Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, Gourry, and Lina each had their own separate tent, and had already went off to bed. 

'Good thing mazoku don't need to sleep. Otherwise Filia would have caught me snoring.' Xellos thought. 

'I wonder what he's thinking.' Filia thought. 

'I wonder what she's thinking.' Xellos thought.' 

Filia sighed and closed her eyes. 'I guess I might as well get some sleep.' With her free hand she pulled the blankets over her and turned to her side. 

"Ano… Filia?" Xellos asked quietly. 

"Huh?" Filia was surprised. 

"My hand." Xellos answered. 

"Gomen ne!" Filia quietly, laughed nervously and lay flat on her back. 

"Filia this is still uncomfortable." Xellos whispered. 

"Well what you to expect? Cloud nine comfort?" Filia whispered back. 

"Well that would work." Xellos said. He turned to the side, facing Filia. He took her and pulled her to him. 

"Ah. No more aches and pains." He sighed. 

Filia grabbed his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "What in Ceiphied's name is going on?" She growled. 

"Hmm?" He asked mildly. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked. 

"Of course not." He said, raising her curiosity. 

"You have a plan. And I wanna know about it." She said. Xellos raised his eyebrows. 

"Yare, yare. Your pretty smart for a gold dragon." He taunted. She raised a fist and punched him in the face. 

"OK, OK! I'll tell you." He said, rubbing his nose. Filia smiled smugly.   
  


"...And you see, if you can pretend to like me, the spell might break." Xellos concluded a while later. 

"Hmm. Good idea... but you don't have to hold me so tight." Filia sniffed.   


One Week Later... 

"Why do I, A Ryuzoku, have to pair with him!" Filia exclaimed. 

"Right! She's so much lower then me!" Xellos countered. 

"Argh! Ze. Ro. Su!" Filia lifted up her skirt and pulled out her mace. 

"Aack! Filia that hurts!" Xellos screeched. 

Lina and Amelia looked at each other and nodded. 

"Lina-san? What are you doing?" Filia asked. Lina had Xellos and Filia's feet, while Amelia hand their hands. They tossed them into a closet and locked the door on the outside. 

"Nani? Let me out! I don't want to paired with this thing!" Filia whined. Lina sighed as she and Amelia walked back over to the guys. 

"Crazy females... Gotta learn to stay away from them..." Xellos muttered. 

"Life is wonderful..." Filia muttered. Xellos fainted. 

3 Days Later... 

"Your face looks great, Zelgadis-san." Amelia commented, for the 50th time. 

"It does doesn't it?" Zelgadis boasted for the 50th time, looking at his perfect human complexion. 

"Another game of Go-fish?" Lina asked, in a very bored voice. 

"Sure, you go first." Gourry answered, just as bored. 

"Namagomi? Why Namagomi? Can't you think of something else?!" The four slayers sweatdropped at the sound of Xellos' voice coming from the closet. 

"Eeeeyaaah! Stay away from me, filth!!" Filia screeched. 

"Why me?" Lina moaned.

[Take me back][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/lovehate.html



	7. Chapter 7

lovehate07 1 day later...

"Lina! Gourry! Zelgadis! Amelia! Somebody! Let me out of here." Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were deaf to the cries of Xellos and Filia.

2 days later

"I… need… to get… out... of… here…" Filia gasped.

"Yes... need… to… get... out!" Xellos said. Both of their voices were hoarse from yelling at each other.

"Why don't we call a truce?" Filia asked.

"Agreed." Xellos and Filia shook hands.

"Yay! Let's throw a party!" They heard Lina and Amelia's voices from outside of the door. The door to the huge closet, where Xellos and Filia were, was opened. Lina looked at her watch.

"Three hours till midnight, if you two can hold on till then, we'll be out of here!" Lina exclaimed.

She and Gourry jumped up, grabbed hands, and started dancing around, While Amelia jumped on top of a counter and recited a Justice speech to Xellos. Zelgadis smirked; trying to keep his cool then gave it up and jumped on the counter with Amelia.

Xellos and Filia sighed.

11:00 PM, That night…

"Su.. goi… one hour left…" Xellos muttered. Filia swallowed an insult.

"Go fish." Lina muttered to Gourry. Amelia was sprawled on the floor next to Zelgadis, while Filia and Xellos were propped up on the side on the couch.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep for awhile... wake me up at midnight." Amelia yawned. She closed her eyes, turning to her side and fell asleep.

To which Gourry followed, then Zelgadis, then Lina, leaving Xellos and Filia up last.

"This is a weird place they found." Filia spoke up.

"I wonder how they fit a bowling alley and all that other stuff in here." Xellos said.

The house was consisted of one room, and if you needed a different room all you had to do was use a remote control, which was always on the wall near the door.

"I'm sure Lina-san would like a big house like that." Filia said. She let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Xellos asked her. He was about to mock her, then remembered their situation.

Filia nodded a bit and sighed and laid back, and closed her eyes. "So Xellos. Tell me about your work?" She suggested.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Xellos warned.

"Don't mind." Was the simple answer.

"Well ok..." Xellos leaned back, placing an arm behind his head.

"My normal day is spent torturing old ladies and confusing people. Playing cops and robbers with the villagers. Every once in a while Zelas let's me punish the low minions that haven't been doing right."

Xellos grinned sadistically, making Filia shiver a bit. "Ah... to hear there screams right now would satisfy me. Well oh well. So what about your work?"

"Inspecting vases in the morning and selling them in the afternoon. On the weekends I go to the Valley of the Dragons." She said shortly.

"Oh? What do you go to the Valley of the Dragons for?" Xellos asked innocently.

"They have clan of Gold Dragons there." Filia answered. She decided to adopt Xellos' tactic and not tell everything.

"Hmm..." Xellos hummed, deciding not press the matter. He could find out later... when they were separated.

There was a big moment of silence before Xellos spoke up.

"So uh… how's Valgarv doing?" He asked. He wasn't used to being this awkward. Especially with a dragon, let alone Filia.

"He's doing pretty good. He's at a summer camp, so that's why I'm on vacation." Filia explained.

"Pretty good planning…" Xellos said. This was way to weird for him.

He took a look at Filia, who had her eyes closed. Her blond hair was brushed till it shined a golden blond, thanks to Amelia. Amelia brushed her bangs, so they leveled with the rest of her hair, making her bangs about mid-back length. Her face was clear and soft almost like baby's skin. She looked very peaceful when she wasn't mad.

Xellos chuckled to himself. Of course when she was angry that didn't bother him either. Filia looked over at him.

"What are you staring at?" Filia asked, looking at Xellos strange.

"Uh nothing… Just staring into space... ya know?" He stuttered, very un-Xellos like.

"Well OK. I'm going to sleep." Filia said, she closed her eyes again, a few minutes later you could hear her snoring softly.

Xellos frowned. He was the only one awake and he couldn't do any mischief. He surveyed the group. Amelia sleeping delicately on Zelgadis' chest, with Zelgadis' arm around her, Lina sprawled on the floor near the TV, she and Gourry practically have a fight with each other in their sleep.

He looked back at Filia, whose head was to the side, so all you could see was a head full of golden locks. She took her and Xellos' hand and halfway folded her arms. Xellos was going to put up a fuss, but remembered that he wanted to get out of this place.

Instead he moved around quickly so that Filia was sitting in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, her face tilted towards him. Her lips were slightly parted, just asking for him to kiss her. Xellos opened his amethyst eyes, looking more intently at her face.

He traced a finger down her face, wondering what has gotten into him to think like this. Just then, two beings appeared. One looking Cephied and the other like Shabragnigdo.

Author's note: We interrupt this program to bring you a commercial on Xellos-pops. Give one to your neighbor and have fun watching them… Oops wrong script. Since we never seen a devil and an angel for a conscience, I'll just use the Gods in Slayers. So Cephied stands for the Angel and Shabragnigdo stands for the devil.

'Maybe you're in love.' A longhaired female, the size of a fairy, popped up on the left side of Xellos. She had a gold dress on, with the print of the Dragon Kings.

"Who are you?" Xellos asked quite rudely.

"She is the God over the Dragons, the person I shall defeat in the next war." A red haired fairy sized man popped up on the right side. He had black jeans on, with a black shirt that said, 'The devil's angels.' with the Dark Lords underneath the lettering.

"Aaah!" Xellos backed up a little, recognizing the Dark God, Shabragnigdo.

"We are your conscience for the day." Cephied told Xellos, glaring at Shabragnigdo a bit.

"My conscience?" Xellos asked, sweatdropping a little.

"Sure son. All I have to do is convince you to do the wrong thing, while Cephie over here convinces you to do the right thing." Shabragnigdo explained.

"What Shabby-chan said was true." Cephied shot back at the Dark Lord. Xellos sweatdropped. Why did these two's arguments seem vaguely familiar?

"Anyway, as I was saying when I first popped up…" The fairy-looking girl smiled, looking very friendly.

"Oh yeah. What do you mean you think I'm in love. With that no less." Xellos frowned, pointing at Filia.

"Spoken like a true demon." Shabragnigdo chuckled. "We mazoku do not fall in love anyway. Maybe in lust…" He said, letting the sentence trail.

Cephied folded her arms. "Says who? True love could be found anywhere. Even in the heart of a evil, disgusting, dirty, nasty, mazoku."

"Well come to think of it, I do love pain…" Shabragnigdo grinned.

"You know what I'm talking about." Cephied said.

"But you know Xellos, you may be in love with the girl."" Shabragnigdo continued.

"What?" Xellos asked, a bit surprised.

"Well she has a lot of negative energy." Shabragnigdo cast a 'look' over to Cephied. "Plus you are mazoku. Whenever you want to leave you could leave."

"True to some extent, my dear Shabby-chan. However, they may get bonded? Then what happens?" The girl grinned, looking superior.

"Well I'll admit. You got me there. But then aren't you forgetting that Xellos is a mazoku? One of my race?" Shabragnigdo pointed out.

"True, but I don't think Filia would ever be convinced to join the mazoku." Cephied argued.

"Aren't you two supposed to be helping me?" Xellos asked, though not heard by either of the two Gods.

"Are you saying that we are trying to take a dragon?" Shabragnigdo asked, curling his lips in disgust.

"Even if you tried, who says you would win." Cephied answered him, turning away from him.

"I don't know why L-sama wants me to work with you. All you do is crab, crab, crab, crab, crab." He turned away from Cephied.

"I thought you liked negative emotions." She retorted.

"I do. Just not yours." He replied.

This went on for a little while longer; Xellos ended up falling asleep in the mist of it. The two Gods decided they didn't want to be in the presence of such a person as the other, so they teleported out of there. 


	8. Chapter 8

lovehate08   
Midnight

Here is a riddle; here's one for you.   
What is happy but is blue?   
What could free you from the bonds?   
What could stop you from going on?

"Bonds doesn't rhyme with Going on." Gourry pointed out.

"So what Gourry? It's the riddle that counts." Lina said. "Now let's see… What's happy but blue?"

"Blue cake?" Xellos suggested sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Not funny Xellos." Everyone said altogether.

"Well maybe we could start looking for something that is blue." Amelia said. Everyone agreed, deciding to split up in pairs to find it.   


Gourry & Lina's search….

"Now Gourry, look for things that are blue. You know what blue looks like right?" Lina asked him with a grin.

"No Lina I don't. Think you could show me?" Gourry answered, fake innocence dripping from his tone of voice.

"Your eyes are blue." Lina started, holding up a mirror for him to see.

"Ah…" Gourry decided to play along with Lina's game.

"Your shirt is blue." Lina said, tracing a finger over his shirt. She really didn't know what she was doing, but was brave enough to go on.

"Your lips are blue." Gourry grinned. "From that blue Freeze Pop you ate."

He traced his thumb over Lina's lips, making her a little more nervous. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down and kissed her softly. It shocked Lina at first, but then she started to kiss him back. She was startled that the Jellyfish could kiss anyway. It seemed like a feeling she had before, but she shrugged it off and enjoyed the kiss instead.

Gourry backed her up against a wall and then brought some real tongue action into it. Lina splayed her hands over his shirt, feeling along his chest through it. Gourry started to unbutton Lina's shirt, Lina letting him take control for once.

Zelgadis & Amelia's search…

Amelia climbed to the top of a big black bookshelf then jumped off and landed safely on the floor. "No Zelgadis-san. I didn't find anything."

Zelgadis watched her land, raising his eyebrows. 'That girl shouldn't land like that in a dress…' He thought to himself.

"Well we can try in a different room. We should be pairing up with Lina and Gourry to see how their search has gone." He said aloud. Amelia nodded, following Zelgadis out of the room into the room where Lina and Gourry were.

"Lina… How has your search been go…ing?" Zelgadis stopped abruptly, Amelia bumping into him.

"Zelgadis-san? What's wro…." Amelia let her sentence trail, peeping from behind Zelgadis at Lina and Gourry's scene.

Lina's shirt was lying on the floor, she was up against Gourry, nothing important showing. Lina and Gourry looked up at Zelgadis and Amelia, a blank look on their faces.

"Ano… Zelgadis-san and I will just be going…" Amelia said politely, taking a stunned Zelgadis by the shirt and 'leading' him out of there.

When they left, Lina and Gourry looked at each other awkwardly, slowly arranging their clothes to walk out of there.

Xellos & Filia's search…

"Well isn't this just dandy. Xellos muttered. He was still thinking about his 'conversation' with Cephied and Shabragnigdo.

"Yeah… just dandy." Filia answered.

They walked a little while longer in silence. They hadn't found anything blue so they decided to survey the house. The thing was, they were lost. Xellos sighed and leaned up against the wall, taking a break.

"Come on Xellos! We have to go!" Filia said urgently.

"Why? We could stop for a moment." He said.

He laid his head back on the wall, accidentally pressing a switch. All he noticed was that Filia screamed and fell landing in a splash. Xellos was surprised, landing face first on the floor. He looked up, noticing Filia trying to stay afloat.

"A swimming pool?" Xellos asked.

"Only Lina-san would think of something like this." Filia sighed.

"You know… you look so cute there that maybe I'll leave you here." Xellos laughed.

"That's not funny. Anyway you are stuck to…" Filia stopped, her face turning into one of pain.

"Aaah! My leg!" She reached down with her good hand, grabbing her leg.

"Filia? You alright?" Xellos asked cautiously.

Filia shook her head, only to have Xellos dive into the pool to examine her leg. He lifted Filia up, sitting her on the edge of the pool. Then climbed up next to her, taking his free hand and their hand to examine her leg.

"Where does it hurt?" Xellos asked her softly.

Filia reached down, pointing out the place mutely. Xellos traced his finger over the spot.

"Right here?" He asked, touching her leg lightly.

Filia nodded, Xellos digging in his pocket to bring out a few things for Filia's leg. He sprinkled some powder, the bruise showing up immediately.

"That would be a nasty scar if I didn't catch it right now." Xellos murmured, spraying some ointment on it.

"I didn't know that you knew this stuff." Filia said haltingly. The ointment stung her bruise a little.

"There is a lot of stuff you didn't know about me." Xellos said, smirking a bit. He opened his eyes to examine the leg a little more.

"A small sprain and a bruise, which should be gone with in a few days." Xellos said, looking up at Filia.

'Xellos, close you eyes.' Filia thought nervously.

"Well uh thanks." Filia said aloud. "Um I guess I should get down."

Xellos nodded and stood up. Then reached down to pick up Filia by the waist. Which would have been hard if he wasn't a mazoku. He wrapped one arm around her, sliding her down slowly.

"Come on Xellos. Put me down." Filia said, frowning when he teased her by letting the tips of her toes touch the ground.

"Why Filia! I thought you'd like for me to hold you." He grinned at her, his amethyst eyes baring in to hers.

"I'm not kidding." Filia said sternly. She looked Xellos in the eye, seemingly couldn't turn away.

"Who said I was kidding?" Xellos chuckled, loosing his hold around her waist.

The dragon girl immediately reached up and grabbed the back of Xellos neck, holding on tightly.

"Ano… Filia, that hurts." Xellos told her.

"Oh like I really believe you. And you know what else would hurt?" Filia asked the mazoku.

Xellos shrugged in reply, closing his eyes. Filia then tilted her head slightly and leaned forward and kissed him. Xellos opened his eyes again, surprised at what Filia was doing. He started to kiss her back, but then Filia broke off the kiss. She slid down, landing lightly on the floor.

"That hurts because I didn't let you finish the kiss." Filia said, grinning up at the mazoku. "Come on. I bet the others are waiting."

"Who cares." Xellos grinned back. "Remember, I'm the evil one. Not you." He said, then turned towards her, kissing her a little more thoroughly then their first kiss.

Author's Note: This chapter was mainly about getting the couples together. I'm going to do something with Zelgadis and Amelia. Don't worry heh, heh   



	9. Chapter 9

lovehate09 "This is getting tiresome. I mean who knows what we are looking for?" Xellos sighed.

"Too bad this isn't Blue's Clues." Filia muttered.

"Blue's Clues? What's that?" Xellos asked. He was slouching on the couch, so he had to look up at Filia when he asked.

"It's a kids show Val watched when he was a baby." Filia grinned. "I can't believe I'm thinking of these things." She laughed.

"Oooh… The Filia-chan likes kiddies shows?" Xellos teased, speaking like he was talking to a baby.

"Oh no! You can't talk! I remember speaking to Zelas-san. She said you like Elmo when you were younger. Till you were about 100 years old!" Filia exclaimed.

"That wasn't Elmo! It was Oscar the Grouch! And why where you talking to Juuo-ou sama?"

"Oh no reason at all. She just stopped by to look around my shop. She bought one of my vases too." Filia said proudly.

"Bought one of your vases? Which one?" Xellos asked curiously. Zelas had so many vases that he couldn't keep count.

"The one with a silhouette of a woman with wolves gathered around her. It was based on a dream I had." Filia explained.

Xellos gulped. "You painted that?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" Filia blinked.

Wolf Pack Island

"Got a new vase?" Xellos asked, observing the latest vase Zelas picked up.

"Well it hasn't been there before, has it?" Zelas asked sarcastically.

Xellos grinned. "It looks great. I like it. Whoever did that did a good job." He praised.

The older Beastmaster laughed. "You'll be regretting those words."

'This is terrible. I just complimented Filia.' Xellos groaned silently.

"So did Xelly like my vase?" Filia asked mischievously.

"No! No way! Women need better taste!" He burst out.

"Oh thanks Xellos." Filia grinned, giving him a hug.

"Yuck." Xellos wrinkled his nose like a little boy insisting he didn't like girls. Never the less he decided to drop a small kiss on her lips, when Lina interrupted.

"Really. We don't have time for all this. We need to get out." She said abruptly. She was seated away from Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis.

Filia and Xellos looked up. They forgot people were actually there watching them. Filia face turned deep red while Xellos' face turned a bit pink. He didn't want people to think he like an old stubborn dragon right?

"Well let's put our thinking caps on and start thinking." Filia said enthusiastically. She was trying her best to change the subject, noticing the weird looks from Lina-tachi.

"Filia, I think that comment was supposed to be directed to little kids." Xellos whispered.

Hush namagomi!" Filia told him.

Yes Ma'am!" He said mockingly, to which he received a big whopping hit to the head with her mace. "Thanks Filia." He grinned.

Filia frowned and went to hit him again. He stuck out his tongue and backed a few feet away… well as long as his and Filia's arms let him.

"Don't you have better aim?" He asked patiently.

"Namagomi!!" Filia seethed. She ran leaned over to hit him again. He was about to try and teleport away, when Gourry spoke up.

"How about the Ragna Blade?"

"It's not blue though." Amelia stated.

"True but the last part." Gourry said, seemingly a bit smarter. "What could free you from the chaos?

"That's 'bonds' Gourry. Zelgadis said flatly.

"I think I get what Gourry says. See the first part. What is happy but is blue? The Ragna blade could be happy because it's letting us out, and it could be blue because we might not know to use it.

What could free you from the bonds? What could stop you from going on? Same thing there." Lina explained.

"That's it Gourry-san!" Amelia said excitedly. Zelgadis cracked a smile while Lina leaned over and slapped Gourry on the back, her way of saying 'way to go'.

"Ah! Good thing you understand Gourry, Lina-san." Xellos said, jumping up out of the way of Filia's mace. Lina and Gourry looked down at the floor.

Filia blinked at this, looking back and forth at Lina and Gourry.

"Well Lina-san! Let's go try it!" Amelia said cheerfully.

Amelia thought to cheer things up. Filia and Xellos were friendly teasing each other and Gourry and Lina were avoiding direct stuff because of embarrassment. Zelgadis was feeling awkward, not knowing what to say since he witness piece of the scene.

And she? She was happy that true love was going around.

Lina got up to her feet, leading her wacky group to the door.

"Lord of the terrifying dreams, Sword of cold and darkness. Free yourself from the bonds of heaven Become one with my power, one with my body! And let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!! Laguna Blade!!" Lina held on to the blade of darkness ready to slash the door.

Xellos shivered seeing Lina wield such powerful magic. Filia had her and Xellos's hands clasped with her other hand. Amelia stood in front of Zelgadis saying a silent prayer of getting out, to which Zelgadis sweatdropped. Gourry finally grinned at Lina, encouraging her to go on.

Lina turned back to the door and lifted the blade. "Eaaaaaaaah!!!! She called out, the blade slicing through the middle of the door.

To be continued…   



	10. Chapter 10

lovehate10 Xellos shivered seeing Lina wield such powerful magic. Filia had her and Xellos's hands clasped with her other hand. Amelia stood in front of Zelgadis saying a silent prayer of getting out, to which Zelgadis sweatdropped. Gourry finally grinned at Lina, encouraging her to go on.

Lina turned back to the door and lifted the blade. "Eaaaaaaaah!!!! She called out, the blade slicing through the middle of the door.

Everyone's eyes stood focus at the door, ready to see a crack of sunlight. They all had a big smile on their face as Lina let go of the Ragna blade. A few twenty-so seconds later, everyone sweatdropped.

"It's didn't work…" Filia said plainly.

"What do you mean it didn't work?! It should have!" Lina exclaimed, stomping her foot up and down.

"That means no more being a justice heroine." Amelia sniffled.

"Aren't you supposed to be more sad about not seeing your dad?" Zelgadis asked.

"We-ell…" Amelia drawled.

"Why are you worried about that?!?! You should be worried about little me who cannot finish her quest to find more delicious food!" Lina exclaimed, sinking to the floor.

"O-Oi Lina…" Gourry called. No one heard him because of their complaining.

"Now I have to be stuck with this Namagomi!" Filia sighed, also sinking to the floor.

"That's not what you said in the closet the other day when we…" Xellos' mouth was covered by Filia's mace.

"I told you to shut up!" Filia screeched.

Amelia, Lina and Zelgadis all sweatdropped. "Those where the noises we heard?" They asked warily with matching faces.

"Um… hey! Is anyone listening to me?" Gourry asked, which of course wasn't heard by Lina-tachi.

"And Filia I thought you were a innocent priestess!" Lina exclaimed.

Before Filia could retort, Amelia spoke up without hesitation. "But Lina-san! You and Gourry-san were… ow!!" Amelia was sent to the ground with a foot-to-the-mouth-kick from Lina.

Zelgadis bent down to help Amelia up, trying not to show his blush from the mention of all this 'public affection'.

"Hey! Look at the door!" Gourry exclaimed. No one heard.

"So there Lina-san! It's not right to judge someone, less ye be judge yourself!" Filia exclaimed.

"Hmph! What Gourry and I did didn't go as far as you and Xellos, I'm sure." Lina exclaimed, folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"It's all the same, Lina Inverse!" Filia said, mimicking Lina's position. Unfortunately, (or fortunately is you look at it Xellos' way) Filia's hand was still attached to Xellos, and Xellos ended up getting a good hand full of Filia's breasts.

"OI! THE DOOR'S OPEN!" Amelia shouted, scaring everyone half to death.

"What? Gourry you were standing there all that time and didn't say anything?" Lina ran up and scolded Gourry who facefaulted.

Everyone raced to go out side, Filia and Xellos ending up being last. Xellos and Filia immediately tried to get their hands apart.

"Huh? It doesn't work?!" Filia and Xellos asked in shock.

"Not this again…" Zelgadis muttered.

A figure of an well-endowed woman appeared, a cigarette in her hand and a bottle in the other.

"Juu-ou-sama!" Xellos bowed, brining Filia with him.

"What are you doing namagomi? I don't want to bow to a Dark Lord!" Filia went chibi.

"Well Filia-chan… You may want to after I do this." Zelas Metallium went over to them and sprinkled what was in her bottle on their hands.

Their hands separated, a bright light appearing first.

"Huh? How'd you do that?" Lina asked.

"Well I must have forgot that I had this Metallium's super glue remover on my shelf!" Zelas smiled, looking just like Xellos.

"Now I see why Xellos is the way he is…" Zelgadis frowned.

"That was Metallium's Super Glue? Then why could I get it undone?" Xellos asked in surprise.

"Well Xellos my dear… That is a secret!" Zelas laughed, wagging her finger.

And everyone lived happily ever after. Or so they thought they would…

10 months later

'Oh Xellos I hate you!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!!' Was running through Filia's mind as she gave birth to Xellos and Filia's child, Felios.

Val's egg cracked the day before and Filia had gone into to labor. Imagine… twin boys! Xellos had fainted at the thought, though he kept a big grin on his face and teased Filia through the whole birth procedure.

11 months later

Wedding bells sounded through out Seyruun. The Princess was getting married! It was to a common boy, who just happened to be the grandson of the late Red Priest Rezo. Seyruun was happy and Prince Phil was happy too. Another person from the side of justice! The thoughts of Prince Phil become his father-in-law, sent chills down Zelgadis' spine.

Zelgadis finally found a cure, which wasn't as complete as it said it was. Sure he looked human, but he still was made of stone, had extra sensitive hearing and had his chimera speed. It was good in a way… he wouldn't have to wouldn't have to worry about Amelia making him horny out in public…

Two years later…

Lina gave birth to the little Gourin and Gourrina, the angelic little twin devils made be herself and Gourry. Gourry and she never decided to marry, the two twins would have a loving two-parent house hold, though they'd most likely be on the road a lot of the time.

A smile came from in front of a computer screen. This fiction was finally completed and the fans of Filia Metallium, now ordained Sylphiel Ul Copt, were happy.

The End!

Sylphiel's Note: Was this abrupt? I have a habit of doing that heh, heh… Let me know! 


End file.
